


The Harry Clause

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry and Ron get drunk and make some comparisons.





	The Harry Clause

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**I got drunk and wrote a drabble.**

  **mention of Ron/Hermione**

* * *

Ron and Harry stumbled through the back garden of the Burrow and didn't bother being quiet about it either. They'd consumed four bottles of firewhiskey, discussed sex, and now they were just trying to get to the house before passing out.

"How does that," Ron giggled. "Song go again?"

"When ever life get's you down and your wearing a frown," Harry hicupped. "And the gravmy train has left you behind..."

Ron threw his arm around Harry's shoulder and tried to reach for the handle of the door, he missed several times, and shook his head.

"Never mind," He slurred. "Just the chorus, I'll never remember that much..."

"I take a look at my enormous penis and my troubles start melting away," Harry sang and Ron joined in. "I sing and I dance when I glance in my pants and the feelings like a sunshiney day..."

Ron finally gave up on the handle and pressed Harry against the door, "Do you really have an enormous penis?"

Harry swallowed hard, trying to bring Ron into focus, and he felt Ron's cock pressing into his hip. He blinked several times and met Ron's eyes.

"Err...do you?"

"Wanna see?" Ron breathed as dipped his head to graze Harry's neck with his teeth. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

The thought briefly crossed Harry's mind that this might not be the safest thing to do right now. His brain was addled with firewhiskey and his inhibitions were lower than they had ever been. He could smell Ron and it was driving him mad; firewhiskey mixed with aftershave, the smell of fresh grass, and he shook his head several times to clear it.

"Won't Hermione mind," Harry's breath hitched as Ron shifted to bring their erections in alignment.

"Nah," Ron pressed his lips to Harry's pulse point and sucked lightly. "We have a Harry clause..."

Harry shifted his hips forward, rocking against Ron, and he bit his lip hard.

"All right then," He nearly whimpered when Ron's hands brushed the front of his trousers before undoing the flies. "I'll get yours."

The fumbled with each other's clothing until both their cocks were exposed. Ron licked his lips before brushing them against Harry's. Harry's head fell back as the tips of their cocks brushed, and he slid his hand into Ron's hair to bring his lips down for a bruising kiss.

Things happened quickly after that, Ron brought Harry's hand up to his mouth and licked Harry's palm before guiding it to his cock, and repeated the same procedure on his own palm. They stroked each other, moaning softly, panting in each others ears. Their mouths met in open mouth kisses, and when Ron pulled back the lust in his eyes almost made Harry come.

"Want to suck you," Ron slurred. "Will you suck me?"

Harry nodded and Ron practically threw him to the ground. Harry whimpered when Ron descedend on his cock and he could feel Ron's cock brushing his lips. He could resist lapping at the underside before pulling Ron back and swallowing him. They worked in unison, the wet sound of Ron's mouth sliding up and down Harry's cock caused him to moan. Harry traced the curve of Ron's arse, forcing him deeper into his mouth, and Ron let out a strangled moan around Harry's cock. Harry trailed his fingers up and down Ron's cleft and circled his puckered hole with the tips of his fingers.

Ron took him deeper and Harry lifted his hips into the air, fucking Ron's mouth, and he felt the heat welling in his belly. His body tightened and with he came hard. He pushed Ron off him, onto his back, and rose to his knees. He bent his head and took Ron's cock deeper into his mouth. Ron groaned and threaded his hands through Harry's hair and Harry let his jaw go slack. Ron hips rose and fell as he fucked Harry's mouth. He was swearing under his breath and Harry heard a muffled gasp. He looked up to find Hermione at the door and their eyes met. She slid her fingers under her night dress, brought them to her lips, and sucked them hard. Harry moaned around Ron's cock and felt Ron pulse in his mouth. He came with a hoarse shout, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, and his eyes flew open as Hermione helped Harry lick Ron clean.

"Bloody hell," Ron moaned. "Brilliant idea, Hermione.

"You promised to share," She arched her eyebrown at Ron. "My turn to have a bit of the boy who lived."

With that she advanced on Harry and took his semi hard cock into her mouth.

"We need to get pissed more often," Harry moaned and gave into fate.


End file.
